The Elemental Fox
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox. He somehow transported and is stuck in his animagus form. In the ninja world, black nine-tailed foxes are extremely rare, and are also treasured for their elemental abilities. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Okay, just like my 'vampire and bearers' fic, this plot bunny was adopted from the same place, go and check it out as they have some good plot bunnies! The one I chose for this fic is:**

Harry Potter/Naruto  
Pairing: Harry/ (a male character of your choice)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox. He somehow transported to a different and is stuck in his animagus form. In the ninja world, black nine-tailed foxes are extremely rare, and are also treasured for their elemental abilities.  
-Harry's animagus form is about the same size of a tiger, or slightly larger.  
-He can met Team 7 and Kakashi anytime you want.  
-Anything else you want to add then go ahead.

**Chapter 1**

'Got to run, got to get out of here' Harry thought to himself as he ran though the forbidden forest with his nine large black tails swishing behind him.

The final battle against Voldermort had just come to a close and now that they had Voldermort's blood they wanted his own.

Fortunately Harry had taken the time to become an animagus, which was a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox, which had given Harry the advantages because when he transformed into his animagus the remanding wizards and witches that was still alive after the battle stood there in shock until they started to finally chase after him meaning that Harry had gotten a good few minutes head start plus with his animagus he was easily out running the wizards and witches.

Harry ducked as spells of all colours was thrown at him.

'I'm going to make it' Harry mental cried out in victory as he spotted a fox-Harry sized hole.

Leaping to make the opening Harry a greenie black net came up from the ground. The last thing Harry noticed before darkness took him, he spotted Dumbledore's blurry figure swapping what seemed to be gold with a group of men dressed in what he thought was ninja clothes with what appeared to be metal headbands.

*****Sort of time skip, not sure what you could call something like this*****

"So this is the fox? Have you placed the collar and blank of name tag on it?" a fat man smoking a cigar with a suit and sun glasses on asked as he looked down into the medium sized metal cage.

"Yes and yes, the fox will make us loads of money with his elemental abilities, farmers with bad crop weather will come to us begging for us to change the weather and villages will ask us for to stop any natural disasters that could destroy their village," a tall man said who was also in an expensive business suit.

Looking down into the cage, the fat business man smirked and blew smoke into the cage "You're going to make us rich."

*****Right same place and time but from Harry's POV*****

I had been awake for a while now, I decided to just sit there and see if I could learn anything. Listening to the two men, if you can call those animals men, talk I soon realised that my animagus form was much more than a normal large, black fur fox with too many tails, I had these elemental abilities it seemed that they wanted to use. Also I learnt that they had put a collar with a name tag on which was blank, it seemed important to these men for some reason.

I watched them carefully as the fat man blew some smoke into my cage and said "You're going to make us rich."

Well if that's the score then let it be known that I won't make things easy for them.

**To be continued...**

**Okay like I said before this is another challenge from the same plot bunny farm that 'Vampires and Bearers' came from! These plot bunnies was just say 'write me write me' so I had too! Plus some of my other fic's are coming to an end or is half way complete.**

**Can't wait to see what you think of it and any ideas for this fic is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Okay, just like my 'vampire and bearers' fic, this plot bunny was adopted from the same place, go and check it out as they have some good plot bunnies! The one I chose for this fic is:**

Harry Potter/Naruto  
Pairing: Harry/ (a male character of your choice)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox. He somehow transported to a different and is stuck in his animagus form. In the ninja world, black nine-tailed foxes are extremely rare, and are also treasured for their elemental abilities.  
-Harry's animagus form is about the same size of a tiger, or slightly larger.  
-He can met Team 7 and Kakashi anytime you want.  
-Anything else you want to add then go ahead.

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat quietly within his cage, his tails swishing with a look on his face that was worthy of any Marauder. If those idiots had looked at Harry this moment they would have ran for the hills.

'It seems like I'm going on some sort of boat' Harry thought to himself as he heard the yells of sailors and the cries of seagulls.

"Mr. Gato are you sure we should do this?"

Hearing this Harry's ears swivelled on top of his head to the direction where the voice came from.

"Of course! Well make it so those idiots in Wave country will have bad weather then well make our move," the man, Harry thought this was 'Mr. Gato', said in what seemed to be a greedy voice.

"But how will we do that? Won't the animal run away?" Harry heard the same man ask 'Mr. Gato'.

"You idiot, did you forget about that collar I had placed on the creature?"

"Yeah...oh! It stops him from running away and makes him be at our control!" the man that Harry dubbed as 'the idiot' said.

Harry looked down at the collar that was around his neck, glad for once that he had been malnourished as a child.

Harry listened to Mr. Gato and the idiot for a bit until a load boat whistle was heard and he found himself being moved onto what felt and what he could see though the bars of his cage a large boat where he was placed to a corner on the deck and his cage strapped down with what appeared to be more ninja wearing masks stood guard over him.

Hearing some noise above him Harry looked up to see a male in what appeared to be a white oval mask with two red wiggle lines on it looking down into his cage. Harry watched as the male pulled out some of sandwiches out of his pocket, ripped a bit off and poked it through the bars for Harry to get at.

"Go on and eat Fox-san, we can't let something as beautiful as you die," the male said and Harry mused that the man's voice sounded oddly feminine "I haven't poisoned the food or anything."

Using his Gryffindor courage Harry nibbled on the sandwich (which was ham) and soon man had given him the whole sandwich and was stroking Harry the best he could though the bars.

"Mr. Gato told me that we would be working together for awhile so it's good that we get off on the right foot," the male in a kind tone as Harry finished the last of the sandwich off.

"You managed to tame the beast then?" Mr. Gato's voice said from behind them.

"Yes sir," the male said with a bow "I believe with our skills that we could work well together."

"So this is the fox then?" a new voice said.

Looking in the direction the new voice came from Harry saw a tall man that had a well muscled chest and bandages wrapped around his neck and lower part of his face, the man was only wearing trousers with what appeared to be the default foot wear, sandals, lots of hair that seemed to be in points that was pointing in every direction with a giant sword strapped to his back and what appeared to be arm warmers/protectors that ran from the tips of his fingers to his elbows.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, this is the fox though he will need a name," the male with the Eagle mask on said as he lifted the top of the cage open and lifted Harry out of the cage.

Making the most of this Harry stretched his body so his tails was flicking around the male's ankles and feet as his head rested on the males shoulder with his nose buried into the male's neck and taking in the smell of herbs and ice.

"Well are you going to take him with you? It seems that Wave country is already having bad weather and with my power it will soon fall," Gato said with greed dancing in his eyes "Through if you don't think the fox will be of any help I could always find some _use_ for it."

Not liking the look that Gato was giving the fox that had wrapped itself around Haku and was happily purring as he got stroked Zabuza made up his mind quite quickly especially after seeing how happy that fox made his tool.

"The fox will be coming with us," Zabuza said gaining a look of gratitude from his tool "Through he will need a name."

Harry allowed the male, now known as Haku, lift his head up so they could see eye to eye after what seemed to be a long time Haku finally broke off and looked at Zabuza.

"His name will be Yuki," Haku said as he changed the newly named Yuki's body around so Yuki's body was lying comfortably on Haku's body but still allowed Haku to move about.

With a quick Justu Haku had changed the name tag from being blank to having 'Name: Yuki, Owners: Haku and Zabuza' upon it.

"Yuki huh?" Zabuza asked as they started to make their way down to their cabin "If I'm right it means snow right? But doesn't the fox have black fur not white?"

"I know," Haku said as he allowed Yuki to move his head around so he could watch everything they past "I didn't name him for the colour of his fur or anything."

Zabuza and Haku passed in their conversation as they did a justu to safely unlock their room and then entered.

"Oh and just what was the reason for naming the fox 'Yuki' for?" Zabuza asked as Haku replaced the justu one their door.

"Yuki is pure like the snow yet powerful like snow," Haku said with a smile at Zabuza as he walked out of the room and into their mini-kitchen to prepare them some food.

"Stupid kid and now we also have a stupid fox," Zabuza muttered as he entered the kitchen.

**To be continued...**

**Alright! I'm VERY shocked at how many people seemed to like the first chapter of this fic! I so hope I'm not letting people down!**

**Okay! As all the review's and alerts and fav's have left me in just a good mood from last chapter I'll let you guys pick the pairings for this fic so don't get on at me if you don't like the pairings as I'm going to let you guys pick!**

**Alright who do you think these people should be paired with if anyone?**

**Harry (also known as Yuki)**

**Haku**

**Zabuza**

**Naruto**

**Kakashi**

**Ikura**

**Sausske**

**Sakura**

**Lee**

**Neji**

**Hinata**

**And anyone else I've forgotten to add but need to think off. Also the people on the list above don't have to be paired together though a review has given me an idea for a DomKakashi/SwitchIrkua/SubHarry fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just like my 'vampire and bearers' fic, this plot bunny was adopted from the same place, go and check it out as they have some good plot bunnies! The one I chose for this fic is:**

Harry Potter/Naruto  
Pairing: Harry/ (a male character of your choice)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox. He somehow transported to a different and is stuck in his animagus form. In the ninja world, black nine-tailed foxes are extremely rare, and are also treasured for their elemental abilities.  
-Harry's animagus form is about the same size of a tiger, or slightly larger.  
-He can met Team 7 and Kakashi anytime you want.  
-Anything else you want to add then go ahead.

**The Elemental Fox**

**First of all important info!**

**When I get to a certain point Harry will be able to switch from fox form to human form but have his nine tails and fox ears still because his been in his animagus form for too long!**

**Pairings:**

**Harry/no one: 1**

**Harry/Kyuubi: 2**

**Harry/Haku: 5**

**Harry/FemaleHaku: 1**

**Harry/Kakashi: 10**

**Harry/Iruka: 1**

**Harry/Zabuza: 7**

**Harry/Naruto: 4**

**Harry/Itachi: 1**

**Harry/Zabuza/Haku: 2**

**Dom-Kakashi/Switch-Iruka/Sub-Harry: 4**

**Dom-Sasuke/Sub-Harry: 4**

**Dom-Sasuke/Sub-Harry/Dom?: 1**

**And we now return you to your regular new chapter ^^ and just to let you know there in the wave country next to where the bridge that is being built will be!**

Time had passed and soon Yuki found himself settling in with Zabuza and Haku. He had soon realized that he was gay when he saw Zabua come out of the shower with just a towel around his waist and soaking wet **(insert fan girl scream here)**. Soon it was time for their first mission and Yuki to get to work.

"Do your thing Yuki," Haku said as he placed Yuki down on a tree stump.

After everything these two mist ninjas had done for him Yuki felt that he had to do this even through it mean a lot of suffering for people through in the end it meant that everyone should live.

The two mist ninja's watched as Yuki just stood there on the tree stump or at least it did if you didn't know the signs. The wind around them whipped up, and the sky went from a bright sunny day to into a bad storm. The ninja's watched as lightening danced across the land with thunder giving its beat to the lightning, the rain coming down so heavy it felt like someone was throwing marbles down at you from the sky. Suddenly lightning struck the nearby bridge, destroying the only way anyone could get in or out of wave country.

"Enough," Zabuza simply said as the storm stopped and the weather turned into what would be a heat wave.

"Mission successful," Haku said into a communication device.

*****With Naruto and co*****

"I can't believe it's our first mission out of the village," Sakura said as she looked around.

"Well kiddies this isn't a field trip, if you brat's aren't up to it then now is the time to head back," Tazuna said as they got off of the boat.

Naruto couldn't keep still "I'm going to explore!"

"Be careful kid!" Tazuna yelled "Gato's got traps all arou-"

It was too late, Naruto had walked straight into one of Gato's trapped, and when the smoke cleared team 7 and Tazuna jaws dropped down to the floor anime style.

Instead of a human Naruto standing there a fox Naruto sat there. The Naruto-fox was orange with white tips on his paws making him look as if he was wearing socks; he had a chest full of white fur. Naruto-fox had nine tails that was being used as a seat with white tips. Naruto had a bit of spiky fur on his head that made them think of Naruto-human's spiky hair, fox like ears that swirled around listening to everything, a little cute mouth, a small nose with whiskers and the biggest, most cutest blue eyes they had ever seen.

"Dobe?" Sauske asked trying to hide his shock.

The Naruto-fox stood up and came to the same height as Kakashi-sensi's waist **(Same high as Harry/Yuki in fox form)**. They watched as Naruto-fox walked over to Sauske and with, what seemed like it, blew air on Sauske and before they knew it Sauake's t-shirt was on fire.

"YOU IDIOT NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as they managed to put the fire out.

"Just great," Kakashi muttered as he looked at the spot that Naruto-fox _had _been "It seems before we do anything else we'll have to find our foxy team mate."

*****With Naruto-fox*****

Naru looked around the clearing he had just entered their seemed to be a lot of medical herbs and that spot just under that tree looked perfect to have a little nap in.

Naru was just about to make his way over to the tree when he found himself under another elemental fox. This black fox didn't look happy.

"Yuki! Where are you?" a voice shouted out "You know that you're not supposed to leave my side."

The other elemental fox, Yuki was its name if Naru was correct, got off of him and went to sit next to what appeared to be a male that could earlier be mistaken for being a male. Yuki sat besides the male as if he was ready to protect him (Haku) from him (Naruto).

"Why another elemental fox," the male said in shock as he bent down and scratched Naru's ear "What are you doing here? Don't you have an owner?"

Just then Zabuza entered the clearing "Haku what's taking you and that damn fox so long?" Zabuza then spotted Naru "What the hell is a chibi version of Kyuubi doing here?"

Before Haku could answer, Sauske, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei entered the clearing.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**  
**Okay, just like my 'vampire and bearers' fic, this plot bunny was adopted from the same place, go and check it out as they have some good plot bunnies! The one I chose for this fic is:**  
**Harry Potter/Naruto**  
**  
**  
**Pairing: Harry/ (a male character of your choice)  
Rating: M  
Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox. He somehow transported to a different and is stuck in his animagus form. In the ninja world, black nine-tailed foxes are extremely rare, and are also treasured for their elemental abilities.  
-Harry's animagus form is about the same size of a tiger, or slightly larger.  
-He can meet Team 7 and Kakashi anytime you want.  
-Anything else you want to add then go ahead.**

**Chapter 4  
**

**And the winning pairing for who will be with SubHarry is...DomKakashi! If People think I've counted up the poll wrong then go to review's bit of this fic, count them and tell me which is the correct pairing! You have until next chapter to tell me! And no flames or it should of been...if allowed!**

**Oh and thank you Rin for beta'ing this chapter! *glomps Rin***

"Why, another elemental fox!" the male said in shock as he bent down and scratched Naru's ear, "What are you doing here? Don't you have an owner?"

Just then Zabuza entered the clearing, "Haku what's taking you and that damn fox so long?" Zabuza then spotted Naru, "What the hell is a chibi version of Kyuubi doing here?"

Before Haku could answer, Sauske, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei entered the clearing.

"Let them go Zabuza," Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and stop in front of Sakura and Sauske in case the missing nin's attacked.

Zabuza glared and pulled out his sword, "What have I done this time? We were just gathering herbs is all."

"Is this chibi kitsune yours?" Haku said suddenly, he had both Yuki and Naru wrapped around him. The two foxes seemed to be getting along great.

Said foxes were busy having a wrestling match with their tails only while their heads inched towards Haku's neck.

"Give us Naruto!" Sakura yelled, even though they didn't really get along she would never give Naruto over to these two missing nins.

Zabuza smirked, "So the loud mouth brat set off one of Gato's traps then?"

"Traps?" Kakashi said with narrowed eyes "Tell me!"

"Gato has traps dotted around this land, he has a phobia of the tailed beast in a sort of twisted way, so if one of the holders stepped into a certain area then the trap would be set off, making it so there would be a human mind in an animal's body," Haku said as he ignored what was going on and played with the two foxes that was wrapped around them.

"W-wait, you mean Naruto has a demon inside of him?" Sakura asked, "Wait, that night, the Kyuubi attacked…is the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto?"

"Forget that, the dobe's the dobe still, but I have one important question," Sasuke said as he glared at Haku, "Why the hell do the dobe and that other fox seem to want to eat you so much?"

Haku blushed, "I've been picking herbs that have the same effect to foxes that cat nip does to cats."

Suddenly Haku let out a shocked squeak as both foxes licked his neck.

"Alright Naru," Sakura said, bending down so she was on her knees with her arms open, "Come to Sakura and away from the horrible missing nin's, she has ramen on her."

In a flash Naruto was within Sakura causing the others to laugh.

"Guess there's something that you can't take away," Kakashi said with his one eyed smile as Naruto started to sniff Sakura as he looked for ramen.

"Right, we're out of here," Zabuza said as he, Haku and Yuki turned to go, "We'll battle and kill you some other time."

"Wait!" Sakura said causing everyone to pause, "You're not evil, you're just doing this to get by, Gato's being maladaptive."

Haku ignored them and petted Yuki on the ears, his fringe covering his eyes.

It was Zabuza that answered, "Yeah, you're right kid. We're doing it for the money, not that we want to do these things but that's the way life is. You'll soon learn that life isn't how it seems in the academy or in books now that you're a shinobi and gaining battle field experience."

"It doesn't have to be," Kakashi suddenly said, "Why not come back to our village with us and you can become fellow leaf ninjas?"

Zabuza and Haku shared a look before Haku asked, "But you have forgotten that we are missing nin's. We are murders, I am sure your village will not accept us with open arms."

"You won't be if we talk to the Hokage and get him on our side," Sauske muttered as refused to look at Haku, "If we do things right then you'll be ninja's of our village before next week."

Kakashi tried not to laugh at what was an obvious crush that Sasuke had on Haku, "So will you come with us? No one in this village has seen your faces so you're innocent here."

"Fine," Zabuza said, through he and Haku was working for Gato they would do anything to get away from the man and others like him, "But we have the right to make our own decisions, just because where missing nin's doesn't mean we'll be begging for forgiveness and doing whatever you tell us to do."

Suddenly loud fox calls could be heard, Yuki jumped off of Haku and Naruto jumped out of Sakura's lap. They began to mock fight in the middle of the clearing.

"Seems that we have two foxes that are happy with this news," Sakura said with a smile as they watched the cute scene.

"How did you get him?" Kakashi asked as he pointed at the black fox that was playing with Naru, "I thought that elemental foxes were supposed to be extremely rare, extinct almost."

"They are but Gato had Yuki here brought in from a far away country," Haku said, then he bent down and played with the Yuki's collar, "But we don't know what this is for, we think it's a sort of collar to keep his powers under control until we need them for a mission."

Sakura looked closely, "It doesn't have any marks or anything, and it's just a plain collar for a fox."

"Better safe than sorry," Kakashi said as he used his Sharingan eye to check for any traps on the collar, "There's a strange energy, it's like a sort of lock more than anything else."

"I remember that Gato put his hand into Yuki's cage when Yuki first arrived, Yuki tried to bite Gato but couldn't," Zabuza said as he placed his sword back in its holder through he still kept one hand next to a hidden weapon, "Think it's just something to stop the animal from hurting Gato?"

"If the idiot is so scared of the tailed beasts then it's a good bet it is," Sauske said as he leant against a tree.

"So cool! Sauske knows everything! Boo ya!" Inner Sakura yelled while Sakura said, "I agree Sasuke, unless were attacked or something we should just continue on home."

"Right then, lets head back to that bridge builder's house and sort things out from there," Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book and started to walk away.

*****Later that night while the others are asleep in the forest near Gato's mansion*****

*That was so cool* Naru said as they ran back to the house through the woods.

*I know, that idiots going to get it* Yuki replied with a pleased smirk *Maybe I should start a new club? People who is similar to Dumbledore*

*I don't care but the results should be good* Naru said, not really knowing who this 'Dumbledore' person was *But we should do this more often, especially if where going to be together for sometime*

A scream that sent shivers down your back was heard.

*Looks like Gato's found his 'surprise'* Harry said as they got closer to the house they was staying in.

*****With Gato in his bedroom*****

"WHO'S PLACED A STORM IN MY BEDROOM?" Gato yelled only to get hit by lightning and collapse on the floor unmoving.

"Is he dead?" a minion asked as he roughly touched Gato with his foot.

The other minion gave him a 'what do you think' look "He was hit by lightning while totally drenched through with water, what do you think?"

"So he IS dead!" the first minion said causing the second minion to groan.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you guys think? Tell me if I've got any plot holes that I haven't noticed! Is it any good? From this point out this is going to be totally AU as I haven't seen the Naruto eps past the wave country ach yet, too much work for college. So if anyone wants to tell me anything that HAS to be in here because it's a key part of the Naruto series then please tell me so!**

**Also what do you think of the group running into our favourite perverted Sage and super strong woman? Does anyone want anything to happen while their travelling? Any chaos wanted or should I just do a time skip to the leaf village next chapter?**

**Tell me what you want or my muse will write it! I'll listen (and you know I always do) to your ideas and thoughts! They help feed the muse!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry

**Chapter 5**

**Plot Hole being fixed! Please remember that this fic is AU and NO flamers like last time before I fixed the chapters okay?**

**Thanks Dream Of Stories for covering my back while my beta'ers have diapered!**

The group had been travelling towards the Leaf village for a good few hours, Zabuza and Haku had joined them after they had gathered their belongs. It also seemed if what was happening was to go by, that Yuki and Naru were also getting along.

Things for the Leaf ninja's were going quite well, well that was until they heard a scream, someone yell 'You pervert! Get lost!' and the sounds of a slap followed by 'But I'm only doing my research!'

Kakashi gave a quiet chuckle and put his orange book away, "Seems that Jiraiya is looking for new information for his new book.

"New book Sensei?" Sakura asked, ever the book worm.

"Don't you mind," Haku said as she sent a pleasant smile to the two genins and a glare at the two adult ninja's who were blushing and giggling as they talked about this 'new book that Jiraiya -Sama was doing research for nearby.'

Before anything else could happen, a white haired man came flying by and crashed into a tree. He was quickly followed by a blond haired woman who angrily marched past them, her hands in fists as she headed towards the white haired man, who was sweating like mad.

"Ohhh, we've got front row seats to a Tsunade VS Jiraiya match," Haku said suddenly, his attitude changing in a flash, causing two genins and two elemental foxes to sweat drop while the other two ninja's continued their perverted conversation.

"You idiot!" The blond haired woman, Tsunade, yelled as she threw a punch, just missing the white haired men's head, Jiraiya, and hitting the tree _just_ above his head.

"And these are supposed to be two of the legendary Sanins?" Sakura asked as they watched Tsunade chase Jiraiya around while punching craters into the ground.

"Yep," Haku said with a nod of his head.

"Then with the dobe," Sasuke said, "We are doomed."

"Look!" Jiraiya suddenly said as he pointed at their group, "Fans of ours!"

They all sweat dropped but Kakashi and Zabuza who was too busy giggling pervertedly.

*I think I'm going to like these two,* Yuki told Naru who answered with the same fox like grin.

*Me to Ni-chan,* Naru said with a smile, then seeing Yuki's expression he explained, *Well you are the older elemental fox and you _have_ been looking after me and teaching me the ways of pranking.*

Yuki nodded his head, understanding how Naru had gotten to this point. *Then watch and learn the power of the super cute chibi eyes of doom!*

Naru watched as Yuki carefully made his way towards the two fighting sanins and stopped a safe distance away.

Tsuanda and Jiraiya paused when they heard what seemed to be the sound of an animal whimpering, which was soon joined by another one.

Tsunda felt her anger disappear and using her strength scooped up the two tiger sized foxes and gave them a hug.

"You two are so cute," Tsunade said making Jiraiya's jaw fall to the ground at Tsunade's total 180 turn in attitude.

"Thank Kami for foxes," Jiraiya said as he made sure all of his _important_ areas were still alright.

"Tsunade-sama? Jiraiya-sama?" a familiar voice asked getting their attention.

Looking over in the direction that the voices came from, they saw a group of 5 people. They quickly made the connection that the 2 foxes were from the group as they ran out of Tsunade's _loving_ hold and hid behind the group and were watching her carefully.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said, always glad to see one of his biggest fans, "And just who are these people?"

Kakashi glowed under the praise and began the introductions, pointing at each person as he said their name, "Zubaza, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, Naru and Yuki."

"Naru…" Tsuanda and Jiraiya said together as they looked at 'Naru' who was playing with Yuki.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said in an innocent voice that almost had Kakashi running for the hills, "Is Naru who I think it is?"

Kakashi began to sweat bucket loads which increased when Tsunda said:

"I know that other elemental fox from somewhere, he has the same…aura that my many times removed nephew has, the one whose parent's where killed and I tried to adopt but as I don't live in England wasn't allowed to."

"Well you see…" Kakashi said, doing his nervous style one eyed smile, "The thing is that Naru is Naruto, he got stuck in Gato's traps and turned into what he is now but Yuki…"

"Yuki was brought from England," Haku said, "Gato gave him to us to use him as nothing more than a weapon though I won't let that happen! He's family!"

Haku giggled as Zaubua looked at him in a more-than-friends way making Kakashi and Jiraiya start plotting out the newest Icha Icha paradise book.

Tsunade nodded before thinking 'something about 'Yuki' doesn't feel right yet it feels familiar, better keep a close eye on him.'

Meanwhile Yuki was having similar thoughts.

*Yuki?* Naru asked as he noticed that his new friend was as still as a statue, *Are you alright?*

Not getting an answer, Naru began to worry. Normally Yuki would answer him no matter what but this time he didn't so Naru did the only thing he knew which he was now getting from the Kyuubi's fox instincts.

Slowly, Naru made his way towards Yuki being careful in case anything happened. Once there Naru quickly leaned forward, licked Yuki in the face and ran to hide behind Sakura. He would have chosen Kakashi-Sensei but the smells that the man was giving off made him think twice.

Yuki quickly blinked in shock and looked around, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Naru hiding behind Sakura.

"It's decided then! We'll travel with you to Konoha and if these two are fit for it then we'll give them our support in becoming Konoha ninja's," Tsunade said ignoring the shocked look of 'I never said anything like that' coming from Jiraiya.

"Oh thank you Tsunade-Sama!" Haku said with a giant smile, glad to be travelling with her idol. 'Maybe Tsunade-Sama may even teach me some medical knowledge and jutsu!'

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade said with a smile at the boy's excitement before looking over at Yuki who was now play wrestling with Naru, 'besides I want more information on that Yuki.'

**To be continued…Remember this is an AU fic!**

**How was it? Okay? Did you get the note at the top about the plot hole being sorted out? Does anyone have any ideas for a big prank that could happen next as I felt that Yuki could play on Kakashi for Kakashi doing something silly, you know have the start of their relationship for later when they become lovers?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry

**Chapter 6**

**Okay everyone from now on if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all, if you review is done to help me develop my writing then I say welcome it even if you think my fic's are horrible! But if it's a flame like an unnamed person sent to be: Hmmm this fic is stupid. Then I will not take this from now on. I am sorry but at times enough is enough, besides that I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this idea of me creating outlines for my fics and coming up with these new improvements!**

**Big thanks to Draco for beta'ing!**

"Right then," Kakashi said as he placed his backpack on his back, "We all ready to get going then?"

Various versions of 'yes' was Kakashi's answer while Yuki and Naru gave a yip in agreement.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Tsunade said as she made sure to stand between the two mist missing nin and the Konoha ninjas.

They walked in silence for a few hours, the only sounds that was heard came from the two happily yipping foxes in front as they ran about chasing the odd squirl and Sakura who kept shoting looks and giggles at Sausske every time she thought he wasn't looking.

It wasn't until they had made it across the bridge and Konoha was only a few hours away that Zabuza asked one simple question which caused all chaos to break lose.

"Hey Jiraiya-Sama when are you going to start work on your next book?" Zabuza asked while letting a small perverted look show on his face.

"Why my boy you are right! I need to do some research!" Jiraiya cried out gaining both Zauzba's and Kakashi's looks which made him look like a God.

Tsunade sent a glare, "I hope I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing, especially when we have members of our group under eighteen."

"But Tsunade-Dono doesn't graduating from the ninja academy make you an adult?" Haku asked as his innocence and navie of some areas shown through, "Isn't the saying old enough to kill old enough to do everything else?"

"So its official then, we'll stop at the nearest hot springs, after all we do have _genin_ travelling with us," Jiraiya said then he sent Haku a perverted look, "Oh and Haku I must thank you, without your little bit of information we wouldn't be making this little pit stop. If there is _anything_ I can do for you then just say so."

It was then that Jiraiya found himself at sword point with Zaubza's sword pointing at a certain part of his body.

"I maybe a fan of your books," Zabuza growled out while behind him a puzzled Haku watched, "But you will not touch _my_ Haku, got it?"

Jiraiya nodded madly much to Tsunade's amusement and Haku's confusion.

Up in front Yuki and Naru had been listening in.

+I don't think I'll ever understand human adults+ Naru muttered with a shake of his head.

+Don't you worry! I'll teach you+ Yuki said with a fanged grin, his chest puffed out proudly before continuing, +In fact I'm going to start courting the cyclops so if you come with me you can watch me in action.+

Interested in what his older brother meant Naru followed his older brother who had run away from the humans and into the forest.

*****A few hours later*****

"Now this spot is perfect," Jiraiya said with a grin as they came to a stop that was next to a hot spring that was filled with giggling and laughing sexy young girls.

Just as Jiraiya was about to sneak off in the direction of the hot springs Haku, once again, voiced his thoughts.

"Has anyone seen or heard Yuki or Naru this past few hours? Haku asked as he looked around for the two missing foxes.

"Everyone spread out and start looking, we know how rare and valuable elemental foxes are so someone might of taken Yuki and Naru," Tsunade said as they all began to look.

Sasuke let out a snort, "So where basically looking for the bandits bodies then?"

"Sasuke," was muttered among the group with a few sounding amused.

"They'll come back soon enough," Kakashi said as he got comfortable and began to read a certain orange book, "They know where we've planned to set up camp and everything so don't worry."

"I know that Yuki can look after himself, but still…" Haku said nervously as they took off their backpacks and stretched.

"Right then half of us should go and look for Yuki and Naru while the rest of us set up camp," Tsunade said being the voice of reason while her apprentice and her pig wasn't around.

Kakashi raised one hand while still reading his orange book, "I'll stay and keep an eye on the camp to see if they come back."

"Like we'd expect anything else from you…" Zabuza began only to notice the title of Kakashi's book, "Hey is that the new one that's just come out?"

"Yeap, got Ryuu's and Deidara's big ending at the moment, poor Deidara, she's-" Kakashi found Zabzu's hand over his mouth.

"You're going to start reading that book at the beging again and not complain," Zabuza said with such a look Kakashi nodded quickly and they began to read the book together.

"Guess that counts those two out," Tsunade said as she glared at the proud Jiraiya.

Jiraiya puffed his chest out and gave Tsunade a mocking bow, "My dear lady do you see the great work my book has made?"

"Oh? And what great work would that be?" Tsunade asked, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Yuki and Naru had returned with Yuki carrying a 'gift' for Kakashi.

"What gift you ask? Why my books have brought two enemies together, made peace within a battle that could have ended in death," Jiraiya said his arms waving all over the place.

"Idiots," Sasuke muttered getting both inner and outer Sakura to nod in agreement with Haku just watching as he was use to Zabuza's behaviour.

While this was going on no one noticed, but Tsunade, Haku and Sasuke, two foxes come out of the forest and come up to them. The smaller orange fox came and sat by Tsunade while the larger black fox walked past Haku, making sure to touch him, and sat in front of Kakashi.

The argument quietened down through Kakashi and Zabuza didn't notice.

Angry that _his_ mate wasn't paying any attention to him, Yuki dropped his present in Kakashi's lap.

They all watched with batted breaths as Kakashi didn't notice anything as he was coming to his favourite part in his book, but Zabuza noticed and slowly moved away, but not before casting a quick protection justu on the orange book.

+Stupid human+ Yuki muttered to himself and Naru +Time to get his attention+

"Its beginning to rain?" Kakashi muttered with a frown as he held out his hand to feel a few drops of rain which was starting to get heavier and heavier, "Guess we'll have to take shelter somewhere until the rain stops."

With that Kakashi closed his book and looked down at his lap as he noticed that there was a weight in it and that was when it all kicked off.

Everyone laughed as Kakashi screamed like a little girl at the sight of the headless white bunny in his lap.

+Yuki I don't think Kaka-Sensei is very inpressed+ Naru said as they watched the rain cloud that Yuki had made follow Kakashi around and rain upon Kakashi.

Haku let out a mock suffering sigh, "All right Yuki you can stop the rain cloud now."

Yuki did as told but with a pout.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kakashi asked as he managed to dry himself only to have Yuki jump up onto him and lie on him much like he did with Haku earlier when they first met, "What the hell has gotten into this fox of yours Haku?"

"Isn't it simple?" Haku asked, getting a confused look from Kakashi Haku explained, "Why Yuki has decided to try and 'woo' you, he wants you as a possible mate."

"What!" Kakashi yelled in shock.

"I think it would be best if we just got a move on," Jiraiya said as he eyed the females from the hot springs getting their weapons, "It seems that my reparation is about to show face."

Kakashi nodded and started to pack up camp with a happy Yuki still on him.

Once they had finished packing up again they noticed that Jiraiya was missing.

"Where the hell is that old pervert," Tsunade asked as they all started to look around.

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the area and Jiraiya came rushing past them.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as Jiraiya tried to hide behind her.

"Two words," Sasuke said with a rare look of pity on his face, "Angry Females."

"Damn they caught you peeping again didn't they," Tsunade said more as a statement then a question through it was answered by a large crowed of angry females coming towards them with various types of weapons.

"Let's get out of here," Zabuza said, knowing from past experiences that angry females were scarier than a highly skilled Shinobi on the battle feild.

"Kids its time for a lesson," Kakashi said as they began to run away from the group of angry females.

"Yes Sensei?" Sakura asked, always ready to learn while Sasuke just listened as he wanted more power.

Kakashi dodged a kunai that was thrown at him, "If the need arises like now don't be afraid to run and hide."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their Sensei with wide eyes as the group found a good hiding spot after an hour of running away from the angry females.

"Are they gone?" Haku's voice said though Yuki's head popped up through the bushes.

"Yeah there gone," Tsunade said with a sigh of relief as she turned to Jiraiya and hit him over the head, "And you you idiot aren't going anywhere near those females again."

"But it's so much fun to see all of those melons moving around as they chase you," Jiraiya said with saliva running down his chin.

Before anything else could be said which would cause another argument Sakura called out, "Look were on the border of Konoha and there's a border guard!"

"And this border guard would like to know what you're doing hiding in the bushes," the border guard said while eyeing Kakashi with something akey to lust, "Through you starlight hair man can just call me love."

Just as the border guard jumped down from the trees and stood in front of Kakashi a piercing scream was heard.

Everyone got their weapons out and got into attack position only to find that Yuki had bitten the guard dangerously close to the man's manhood.

+Big brother doesn't like it when others make a move on what he's trying to woo over+ Naru said with a nod of his head through no one took any notice off this.

"Damn," Jiraiya swore as he quickly put his weapon away and went over to the border guard and Yuki, "Alright foxy, drop the border guard now."

The border guard only yelled louder as Yuki sunk his teeth deeper into his leg.

"Get that damn demon off of me!" the border guard yelled in pain.

With quick thinking Jiraiya started to rub Yuki behind the ears and start to talk to the fox, "Come on Yuki, do you really think you'll be able to woo Kakashi like this, I don't know what's going on in your mind, but come on what do you think Kakashi must be thinking of you now?"

Nodding Kakashi over Jiraiya and Kakashi began to talk to Yuki and calm him down while rubbing his ears. Slowly, but surely Yuki allowed his grip on the border guard to loosen and soon enough the border guard was on the other end of the border while a sheepish Kakashi had a pissed off Yuki lying on him.

"Guess someone's mighty possive of you," Zabuza snickered as he dodged a kunai.

"Alright let's get going," Tsunade said as they climbed out of the bushes and stepped back onto the road, "With that stunt with the border guard I know for a fact that Konaha is only a few minute's run away so let's get a move on."

Just like Tsunade said after a few minutes of running the group spotted the outline of Konoha in front of them.

"Beautiful," Haku said as he and Zabuza got their first look at what was hopefully going to be their new home.

"Wait until you get inside and see all the trees and grass and oh the shops!" Sakura squealed as she allowed an extra burst of energy out and ran faster home with her parents in mind.

"Home!" Sakura cried out as they walked through the gates and into Konoha, "Can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"You're not the only one," Kakashi said as he tried to get Yuki off of him only to receive a gentle nip to the fingers, "Damn fox."

"Looks like we're going to be staying with Kakashi Haku," Zabuza said with a grin as they paused and took Konoha in, "Our fox seems a bit too attached to him and I'd dread to think what would happen if we- hey what's up with the fox?"

Yuki had raised his head off of Kakashi shoulder and seemed to be listening to something.

"I don't know," Haku said as he moved forward and placed her hand on Yuki's collar to move it around in case it was causing him any discomfort, "It looks like there's some strange noise out there that his try to listen too."

Sasuke snorted, "It's properly just a normal sound here that the fox had never hear of."

But before anyone could do anything Yuki lept off of Kakashi and ran deeper intoKonoha and away from the main gates.

"What a nice time to go and explore out new village," Haku commented with a small smile as he pointed up to the night time sky.

"I want to know what the hell has gotten into that fox," Zabuza said as they began to chase after Yuki.

As they ran deeper into Konoha the buildings changed slightly and so did some of the symbols.

"We're entering Hyuga land," Kakashi said as they suddenly hear a female scream.

That made them put an extra burst of speed into their movement and soon enough they found Yuki only to find that the fox was not alone.

There was adult male Hyuga's with weapons in their hands and they had two children, a boy and girl, surrounded.

Sakura gasped as she recognized the two from the academy and training, "Hinata, Neji, what's going on?"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to Draco for beta'ing!**

"What business is this of yours?" a male Hyuga asked with a glare as he turned on the group, "This is Hyuga family business and you're not a Hyuga."

Before anything else could be done Yuki leapt into action and using his elemental abilities to call upon the wind he jumped into the middle of the circle, landing next to Neji and Hinata, and twirled his tail around to create a circle of wind which thrown the Hyuga's away from the two children and landed not to gently against walls of buildings and the ground.

"Alright you're going to tell us what's going on," Zabuza said with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he drew his sword while Haku withdrew his seobon needles, "Your dealing with the missing nin's of the mist here so you better telling us now."

With the amount of Killing Intent that the two mist nin's where allowing out a younger male of the Hyuga family couldn't help but blurt the information out.

"The brats wanted to tell the Hokage about us buying up all the tobacco plants and charging double the price," the young Hyuga blurted out causing anyone who wasn't a Hyuga to sweatdrop.

"Haku go and get the Hokage," Tsunade said as she recognised Haku as one of the few sane people in their little group, "He should be in the tallest building still doing paper work if he's anything like I remember."

With a nod of his head Haku used the water from the nearby fountain to disappear to the Hokage tower.

Hinata's father sneered, "Hinata, Neji, you are here by disowned from the Hyuga family for this dishonourable behaviour. I will allow you to come and collect your belongings once you have found a place to stay, but that is all the pity I am willing to show to weaklings like you."

"No," Hinata whimpered as Neji glared at them all and huged her close.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll still protect you," Neji said comforting his cousin as the elders of the Hyuga clan placed the bird cage jsutu upon her.

Suddenly what seemed to be mirrors made of water appeared and out of them stepped the Hokage and Haku.

"Now then what is this that I hear about tobacco prices being doubled?" the Hokage asked with a glare at the Hyuga clan as he smoked his own pipe.

Hinata's father glared, "We were going to buy the tobacco plants and charge double the amount of money to everyone, but these two kids without a second name wanted to tell you when it had nothing to do with you."

The Hokage gave a tired sigh as he took a puff from his own pipe, "Well I won't let your stupid actions mean these two children have no future. Until further notice or more suitable guardians is found Hinata is to stay with Ibiki and Neji is to stay with Anko and the other ANBU's, through they may live together being that they are all each other have left."

"Fine, brats come and get your worthless belongings now, you have two hours any longer and you will be attacked and killed upon sight if you are in the Hyuga compound unless for some reason, with proof, you have business in the Hyuga compound like any other person not part of the family does," Hinata's father said with a sneer.

With that the male Hyuga's disappeared leaving only Hinata, Neji and the Hokage with the group.

"Now then I suggest that you all go and gather Neji's and Hinata's belongings and meet back here so we can decided where Neji and Hinata can stay until tomorrow morning at least," the Hokage said with a nod.

Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared leaving only Zabuza, Haku, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yuki and Naru to deal with the Hokage.

"Now then, I might be mistaken considering how tired I am at this time of night," the Hokage said as he looked at the two foxes of the group, "But where did these two foxes come from? You do know that they have nine tails like the Kyuubi had don't you? And where's Naruto? Why have you got two of the strongest mist missing nin' with you?"

The adults shared a look. How the hell was they supposed to explain that the boy the Hokage thought of as a Grandson was sitting right in front of him, but in the form of a fox?

The Hokage let out a sigh and gave them all a long and hard look.

"It's my entire fault!" Kakashi suddenly cried out as he fell to his knees and clinged to the Hokage robes, "If I hadn't sneaked in the bisexual addition of Jiraiya-Sensei's newest book then I would of paid more attention to him! I'm sorry!"

The Hokage let out a sigh before turning to his two pupils, "Care to share what chaos Naruto has gotten himself into now?"

'Like I'm going to take the blame for those perverts' Tsunade thought before looking at her old Sensei, "I don't know, I was just trying to kill Jiraiya for doing his 'research' for his book in the same hot spring I was in."

As they tried to explain to the Hokage just how the boy he thought of as a Grandson transformed into a nine tail elemental fox they didn't notice the two nine tailed elemental foxes in question quietly sneak off.

+Are you sure that they won't realise where gone?+ Naru asked nervously as they headed in the direction Hinata and Neji went.

+I'm sure+ Yuki said with a sly grin as they entered the Hyuga main house, +After all they are all either asleep or getting back from earlier+

Naru didn't reply but followed his older brother figure as they went deeper into the house.

+I would of thought that they'd have some sort of security, the deeper into the house the higher level it gets+ Yuki said as he remembered his time in the wizarding world, +Guess not through+

They soon came to an area that seemed to lead off into multiple directions.

+Naru you stay here and be the lookout+ Yuki said as he disappeared, not knowing what was farther in and not wanting his 'little brother' to have anything happen to him, +If you hear, see or smell anything call out to me using this link okay?+

+Alright+ Naru said happily as he thought it was like playing ninja's.

Naru waited in his spot for a few minutes; now and then the sound of things moving and a few crashes was heard.

Another few minutes had passed by when Yuki repapered again.

+It's all done and I've got a few extra things too+ Yuki said through their bond as he came towards Naru carrying some scrolls in his mouth +Now let's go before they notice that we're missing+

+Right+ Naru said as they quickly ran through the Hyuga's compound while making sure that they were not noticed.

They ran through the street, using their fox senses they soon found several interesting scents that they shared with each other that they had to make sure that they checked out later.

In no time at all they had rejoined the group where Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura had come back along with a few piles of bags.

"There you two are," Haku said as he bent down to Yuki's and Naru's level as they came to a stop next to him, "Yuki what have you got in your mouth?"

Hinata gave a startled gasp, "M-my…I m-mean the Hyuga family's secret scrolls that was thought to of been lost for centuries."

"Well then," the Hokage said with a smile, "I think you two should have these scrolls that Yuki here, that _is_ his name right, brought back for you…after all you two will need those scrolls to…remember your family by."

Neji and Hinata shared a look before they moved towards Yuki.

Yuki dropped the scrolls in Hinata's open hand while Neji gave a bow of thanks.

"Thank you Fox-San," Neji said with a bow as he noticed the nine tails, "I guess that not all nine tail foxes are evil."

"So it's decided then?" Zabuza said, "Tonight we will all stay at the Uchiha compound on the brats offer as it's so big and then tomorrow the two white eyed brats while be moving out to live with the ANBU and teams while we will all stay in the Uchiha compound until things are sorted out through if we have our own home we can return to them."

"Correct," the Hokage said with a slight yawn, "Now then our beds are calling and I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a busy day so good night."

The group gave the Hokage their own good byes and started to walk towards the Uchiha compound the sound of screams of pure terror could be heard coming from the Hyuga compound.

"Wow," Sakura said in surprise, "Looks like tonight was a blessing, sounds like someone's being murdered in here."

With that they walked to the Uchiha compound and went to bed leaving the Hyuga's to their living nightmares.

**To be continued…**

**About the tobacco plant thing…me and Dream OfStories were kind of hyper when we came up with that one…so don't think of it as anything important to the plot okay? Just a way to get Hinata and Neji away from the Hyuga's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to Draco for beta'ing!**

*****With Kakashi and Sauske*****

"Thanks for letting us all move in even if it is just for one night in Hinata's and Neji's case," Kakashi said to his student as he noticed that Sauske was oddly tense.

"No problem," Sausske said as he carried the last few remaining things into the rooms that they should go into.

"Sausske you know the others would have been more than happy enough to find a room of their own and sort their own stuff out," Kakashi said as he followed Sauske and placed the last bit of luggage down, "Why didn't you let them help?"

Sausske tensed for a moment, "I don't want them going into certain rooms and changing things around."

Kakashi noticed that when Sausske said this his eyes quickly darted to rooms that had been used by people like his parents, brother and other clan members that Sausske had been close with.

"If you want me to I can placed a justu on any entrances to rooms and places you don't want us to go into," Kakashi said and allowed a shocked look on his face when Sauske gave him an honest smile of thanks.

*****With Hinata*****

Hinata tried to ignore the rude comments she got and the stares that the villagers gave her as it seemed that her old clan had feed everyone a lie.

As Hinata turned a corner to get some food for the house a sudden bang echoed throughout the area.

Jumping around in the direction that the sound had come from Hinata spotted the weird sight.

It seemed that a cat had been knocked off the roof by a confused white snowy owl had flown into a cat on the roof causing the cat to fall into some dustbins and the snowy owl to fly off in a random direction.

"Stupid animals," Hinata muttered as she pulled herself together and continued to get the needed food.

*****With Neji*****

"Neji! Watch out!" one of the shop owners yelled through it was in false hope as the sound of shattering glass was heard and they could only watch on in shock as Neji continued on.

"It must be, it's fate again, always is," Neji muttered, ignoring the cuts from walk through the glass that two people had been carrying across the street.

*****With Naruto, Yuki and Hokage Tsunade*****

+Run for it+ Yuki yelled as they ran through the streets with Naru behind him.

+No need to tell me+ Naru replied as they ran to the streets and towards the Uchina compound.

+We are NOT going to have that thing shoved up our butts+ Yuki cried out to Naru as they ran for safety +It shouldn't be called a medical exam, it's an exam from hell!+

The two foxes and the Hokage running after them along with the medical staff never noticed Tsunade following along in the background silently watching the two foxes, she knew that something wasn't quite right with Yuki.

*****With Haku and Zabuza*****

The official person gave a nervous gulp as he handed over Zabuza's and Haku's leaf nin headbands.

"Here you are," the official person said nervously, "With the little show you…err…put on for the Hokage before he went off to deal with those foxes I'd say you can skip the academy and just become special rank Shinobi that only answer to the Hokage and a few others."

With that Zabuza and Haku tied on their new nin headbands with the leaf symbols onto the top of their left hand side arm and walked away.

"Is it safe?" another official person asked as there head popped up from under the desk.

"Yeah it's safe," the official person said as he slumped down in his chair, "With the demon of the mist and his apprentice being some of our shinobi I don't think the village shall have to worry about attack ever again."

Suddenly a kunai came flying through the air and landed in the wall behind the two official people.

"There's a note attached to it," Official Person 1 said as he carefully pulled the note off of the kunai.

"What does it say," Official Person 2 asked as he slowly went back into his hiding spot.

Official Person 1 felt his trousers grow wet, "It says 'thanks for doing all the paper work'."

And with that it seemed that a Justu ended and a pile of paper work that filled the room came out.

Both of the Official Person's shared a look before shouting with tears coming down their faces, "They really are demons!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay, flame all you want, but it'll get ignored. Yes this chapter is very short, but it shows their lives going on in the Leaf village and helps to show them settling in and their reactions to the changes going on around them! So this is an important filler chapter yes? So any problems will be bitten on the head in return!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: Dom Kakashi/Sub Harry**

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

The next few days had been a whirlwind of activity, Hinata and Neji had been sorting out what they were going to be doing and how they were going to be making a living while the others got use to their new arrangements and sorted things out.

"We're out of food again!" Kakashi called one morning only to find a note on the fridge door, "We're out of food and as it's your day off you get to go shopping."

Kakashi shook his head, what a nice way to be spending his day off; he'd planned to have his feet up, a couple of drinks and Jiraya's new book.

So with a sigh Kakashi got ready to go out, making sure to wear his shinobi gear just in case anything happened with two certain foxes, and grabbed his money and house keys.

"Yuki! Naru!" Kakashi called out and waited a few seconds before the sound of ringing bells hit his ears.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk, since the two foxes had run away from the Hokage and medic last time Naru and Yuki had been given collars with bells on them (or in Yuki's case the bell attached his collar he was already wearing) to make it so the two couldn't sneak off and not be heard. This had shown them just how much chaos the two foxes were at fault for.

Suddenly Kakashi found his arms full of two happy foxes.

"Calm down you idiots," Kakashi said affectionately, "We have to go out to the village to get some fresh food and I want you two to come with me."

Naru and Yuki sent Kakashi the 'what the hell' look soon followed by the 'we're foxes and have nine tails here' look.

"Hey I know!" Kakashi said as he held his hands up in defence, "But once the villagers get us to you and know you're not a threat, unless playing pranks, then you should be able to go out and explore the village by yourself without fear from the villagers."

Kakashi gulped as he tried to look anywhere but at the two foxes. Finally he broke.

"Alright I admit it, I'm only taking you along with me as I know if I don't you'll do something like play a prank," Kakashi muttered as he slumped down the side of the wall, "Happy now?"

Kakashi's answer was two yips, looking up Kakashi found that both Naru and Yuki had shopping bags in their mouths and was waiting for him by the front door.

"Those two will be the death of me," Kakashi muttered as he finished locking up the house.

With that the trio left the Uchiha compound and walked along the street.

Kakashi felt like someone had burnt his entire collection of Ichi Ichi Paradise books from the stares he was getting from both of the civilians and shinobi.

"You two are enjoying tormenting me aren't you?" Kakashi said as he took the bags out of Naru's and Yuki's mouth only to pause, "No wait, keep them in, you'll be of use carrying the shopping plus it'll look cute making others less scared. No one can be scared of something that looks so Kawii!"

Suddenly Kakashi felt a nip on his bum causing his hands to fly to his bum while he turned around to find a smug Yuki along with some civilians nearby laughing at the sight.

"Alright," Kakashi muttered as the shop came into their sight, "I guess it was called for and your little joke has calmed some people down."

Throughout the shopping Yuki would take something that they had just bought and show Naru a funny little trick with it, soon enough Kakashi was buying two of everything from the money people were giving him as they thought that he, Yuki and Naru were a street act.

"Just you wait until Haku and Zabuza hear about this," Kakashi said as he spoke the names of the ninja's who had gone out on a high level mission to kill someone yesterday morning and were due back in a few days, "I'll show them not to leave me on baby fox sitting duty."

As they continued their shopping they found themselves halfway done and at the top of a hill.

"Thank Kami we're almost done," Kakashi said as Yuki and Naru carried their share of the bags, "I'm using my ninja stamina when shopping so I don't know how female civilians manage to shop as much and as long as they do."

As the three males continued their muttering about how evil shopping was a scream echoed throughout the area.

"My baby! Someone please! My baby!"

Kakashi, Yuki and Naru turned around to find that a baby's pram break had broken and the pram, with child, was now speeding down the other side of the hill and was right on track to be destroyed by a huge old tree.

"It's not my day," Kakashi said as he prepared to give Yuki and Naru the shopping he was carrying only to find that the two foxes had thrown the bags in the air for him to catch, which he did just in time, and were rushing towards the baby's prams.

Kakashi looked around quickly, were any of the civilians going to attack the two foxes that were trying to save the baby only for the civilians to think they was helping to kill the baby, scanning the crowd he found much to his relief that there was no one capable of killing Naru or Yuki plus the little act that the two foxes had put on helped to get rid of the first level of anger and fear.

"My baby!" the woman cried out again breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts, the pram was only a few seconds away from the tree.

Everyone closed their eyes, this was going to be the end of an innocent life that had never even been allowed to begin living.

They all waited with their eyes closed and frozen to the spot, minutes passed by and no sound of a baby's body and pram crashing into the tree was heard.

Slowly Kakashi, used to death and blood from being a ninja, opened his eyes only to fall to the floor.

Yuki and Naru had the pram handles in their mouth with the baby safe inside, though upset and shocked, with the pram only an inch from the tree.

With a sigh of relief Kakashi cried out, "It's alright, Naru and Yuki got to the baby in time!"

Soon the bottom of the hill near the big tree was full of activity and the two foxes were getting attention that was worthy of heroes.

"Oh thank you, thank you Naru, thank you Yuki," the mother cried out as she gave each nine tailed fox a hug and motherly kiss on the forehead, "Thank you for saving my baby."

Kakashi seeing the looks he was getting from Yuki and Naru decided that it was his time to be the hero.

"Excuse me miss but we must really be continuing with our shopping," Kakashi said politely, glad that he had chosen to wear his shinobi gear just in case.

With that Naru and Yuki picked up the bags that they had been carrying and stuck to each side of Kakashi. Kakashi gave his one eyed smile at this as Naru and Yuki shot nervous looks at the crowd.

Watching the Jounin Sensei and two nine tail foxes go there was one thought that was echoed throughout everyone's mind:

'_Maybe these two nine tail foxes aren't so bad, let's give them a chance.'_

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay if you didn't get it this chapter was for the village to see that not all nine tail foxes are evil like Kyuubi and everything! Next chapter shall have Yuki's and Naru's trip to the vet including some pranks and chaos oh and what's this? What has been found out about Yuki/Harry at the vet? All questions will be answered next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco**

"You two will be the death of me," Kakashi muttered as he put away what they had bought, along with a few thank you gifts that wouldn't be taken back, away while Yuki and Naru passed Kakashi a few bits that they could.

Kakashi's answer was two tired yips from Naru and Yuki.

Just as Kakashi was about to make himself a drink and put his feet up a knock of the door came.

"What have you two done now," Kakashi said as he replaced his mask and opened the door to revile an ANBU with a peacock mask on.

"Jounin Sensei Kakashi, by order of the Hokage this is your reminder that," the Peacock ANBU began.

'Oh no, what have you two done now' Kakashi thought as the Hokage had sent the ANUB as a reminder to die that day after the last chase with the Hokage and the medic's.

The ANUB continued, "that you must bring Naru and Yuki to the Nara compound for a vet appointment."

"Oh no," Kakashi swore as he slowly turned around to find that Naru and Yuki were looking at them, both up tall and straight, both ears tall and pointed, both watching and listening.

"Errr...you didn't say that Naru and Yuki had an appointment with the Vet at the Nara compound now did you," a nervous Kakashi said as he quickly tried to cover it up so the foxes wouldn't bolt for it.

The Peacock ANUB frowned, "No, the Hokage says that Naru and Yuki has a vet appointment at the Nara compound."

"You baka!" Kakashi yelled at the ANUB and turned around quickly only to find the windows open and the curtains blowing in the breeze, Naru and Yuki were gone, "Shit."

"Sir?" the Peacock ANUB asked as he slowly realized what he'd done, "Don't worry, we've got Anko waiting outside with back up. The Hokage thought something like this might happen so he gave us back up with back up."

"Just great," Kakashi said as he ran out of the house, glad that he hadn't gotten out of his shinobi gear after shopping, and out into the main street.

Once they had gotten out to the main street Kakashi and the Peacock ANUB felt their jaws drop to the ground.

"The carnage, the blood, the death," the Peacock ANUB said dramatically.

"Those poor vegetables," Kakashi deadpanned as they followed the path of destroyed vegetable and fruit stalls while the junk food stalls still stood, "One guess what they don't like."

As they turned a corner they came face to face with Anko, Hinata and Neji.

"Don't worry kids," Anko said with a grin, "I'll show you some of the skills you'll be learning with your new training."

With that Anko jumped into the air, landed on the roof tops and looked around. Once she had spotted the two foxes she made her way there leaving the others behind.

"So," Kakashi said as he turned to Hinata and Neji, "Nice new uniforms, seems like you've had a busy day."

It was true, Anko and Ibiki had picked Neji and Hinata up from the house before Kakashi had been awake, got them new uniforms and had been running the two through their paces. Hinata and Neji were now wearing mini ANUB uniforms and were covered in mud and dirt.

"You have no idea," Hinata said as a vein grew on her forehead.

"Right," the Peacock ANUB said as he and Kakashi shared a look before quickly looking at Neji for safety from Hinata only to find Neji looked equally angry.

"That...woman...asked me if I was blind and said that there is no such thing as fate," Neji said as he spat out the word _woman_ as if it was a swear word.

"Look on the bright side," Kakashi offered, "Neji will be the only one with Anko while Hinata goes to apprentice under Ibiki."

Peacock and Kakashi shared a look as Neji gave a low hiss of anger,

"Then that _woman_ shall feel the true power of fate and destiny," Neji growled out as he glared.

Before any of them could say anymore a scream was heard from the direction that Anko had ran off in.

"Why do I think that was Anko?" Peacock asked as they turned and ran in the direction of the scream.

"It properly was," Kakashi answered.

Behind them both Neji and Hinata had smirks, that would send Orochimaru running until he hit England.

"That's weird," Kakashi said, "I feel large amounts of killer intent around us, but no one is around here that's powerful enough to make this level, I mean the only people that should be able to create just large killer intent are the three legendary ninjas."

"Well knowing Anko it's properly her giving it to whatever caused her to scream like that," Peacock answered as Anko came into their sights.

"I think," Hinata said with a smug smirk at the sight of Anko, "That there _is_ such a thing as fate and destiny and they've proven to Anko that they exist."

Standing in front of them was Anko dressed up as Big Bird from Sesame Street.

"Loving the new Big Bird look Anko," Peacock said with a grin as Anko shot him a glare.

"Shut it Peacock," Anko sneered, "At least my boyfriends cock isn't as small as a pea."

Peacock growled out, "Well at least I haven't been turned into a children's show character by two young foxes."

"Alright," Kakashi said as he used his skills on breaking fights up from his ANUB days, "The main objective of this mission is to get Naru and Yuki to the V.E.T. It's getting close to them shutting for lunch and I'm sure you've got orders to get Naru and Yuki to the Nara compound this _morning_ right? Then let's get those two foxes and be on our way."

Anko and Peacock gave a huff and disappeared.

"Sir," a young voice was called out behind them suddenly causing the remaining three to turn around to find a Chunin running towards them.

They waited until he stood next to them and he had caught his breath.

"What did you want?" Peacock asked politely to the chunin who seemed in aww at being in the presence of the legendary Kakashi Hatake and an ANUB.

"Yuki and Naru have been captured and are now at the Nara compound getting their check over," the Chunin said to a shocked Kakashi and Peacock.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Peacock asked with wide eyes.

The Chunin looked between the other two nervously, "Well with Naru it was easy as we just brought out the Raman…but with Yuki…"

Kakashi let out a groan as he ran a hand through his hair, "At least Yuki's there, I'm going over there now, just to make sure nothing happens."

With that Kakashi did a few hand signs and _shunning_ away in a whirlwind of leaves.

Once Kakashi was gone, Peacock turned back to the nervous chunin, "How did you get Yuki to the Nara compound? Not even Anko could manage that."

The chunin blushed bright red, "We got a few pictures of Kakashi-Sama wearing nothing, but a towel, no mask either, from a stalker/fan. We showed it to Yuki who followed it like a horse to water, all the way to the Nara compound and into the check up area."

*****Meanwhile with Yuki and Kakashi in the Vet room*****

As Kakashi appeared in the vet's examining room, he found himself with a very sad sight.

The vet had left the room to get something leaving Yuki all alone, alone but with a bit of rope connecting Yuki's collar to the examining table that seemed to of have a justu placed upon it as Yuki couldn't escape.

Looking at Yuki's big puppy dog eyes that was aimed at him full blast Kakashi let out a sigh, "Alright, you win, your super cute and adorable…What harm could it do to remove your collar anyway? I bet I'd be helping the vet as they'd need to check under your collar and you haven't had it removed since before Zabuza and Haku got you I bet!"

So Kakashi removed a happy Yuki's collar, not knowing that he was falling right into Yuki's trap of 'get Kakashi to help me escape from this evil place, take Kakashi with me, get turned back into a human and have hot man sex with him' trap.

Once Kakashi had his back turned to put the collar on a nearby table, Yuki began to jump down from the examining table only to find that the room was suddenly covered in light and smoke.

**To Be Continued…**

**Before you all kill me for this cliff hanger in the next chapter we'll be seeing some Kakashi/Harry action and Harry will be no longer in his nine tail fox form! He'll be…until next chapter when you find out ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco**

"What the fuck?" Kakashi swore as he turned back around to face Yuki, he blinked his eyes to see through the smoke and light.

The light and smoke had also brought a 'popping' sound as well, though it had also brought the ANUB who had been guarding all of the possible exits out of the room into the room. They had been standing guard because of Yuki's and Naru's earlier 'adventure'.

"What's going on?" Eagle asked/ordered as the smoke and light slowly started to disappear.

"It came from Yuki's room," Peacock told his commanding officer.

Eagle let out a dark growl as he remembered the chaos that Yuki and Naru had given them, though turning Anko into Big Bird had been funny, but they could've put people's life on the line and wasted their time.

"If that damn fox thinks he's getting out of here with a cheap trick then he can think again," Eagle said darkly.

The smoke and light totally disappeared only to leave a slight problem.

Instead of a nine tail fox on the examining table there was now a male human.

"Shit," everyone said at the same time as they took in the young male in front of them, this caused nose bleeds to start.

The male in front of them had hair that came down to the floor; it was as smooth as Yuki's fur and the same colour as Yuki's fur. The male's eyes were also the same startling emerald green colour as Yuki's.

For a few moments Kakashi and the ANUB managed to pull themselves together and pause in their noise bleeds, well it wasn't everyday that a naked male sat in front of them with only his floor long satin like hair covering up those important areas needed to be covered, it was the fact that the male had something extra attached to his body.

On the top of his head listening out for anything and everything was a pair of raven black fox ears that they had seen multiple times on Yuki. Also coming out of the base of the male's spine was nine long black fox tails that were as pitch black as the midnight sky.

"Yuki?" Kakashi managed to stutter out at the sight of the God of a male in front of him and the other ANUB.

"You could say that," the male said in a distinct British accent with a fanged grin at them, through when the fanged grin hit Kakashi it turned into a 'come here' look, which Kakashi did without thinking until it was too late and Kakashi stood in front of the kitsune boy, "And just who are you my Cyclops?"

The next thing Kakashi knew was that his body was feeling pleasure from the Gods. Kakashi let out a groan of pleasure as, what he thought; a perfect hand was placed upon the top of his manhood.

"Mine," a deep voice said that ran through Kakashi's body causing the ex-ANUB to shudder.

"Mine," Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around the fox boy, not able to resist the primal eager to have the other male close though he made sure to push away any feelings/thoughts of having the fox boy underneath him, squirming and wiggling about while moaning and being the perfect submissive.

Harry felt himself melt into his mate's hold. After being stuck in his animagus form he seemed to of kept his ears and tails, though Harry wasn't complaining as he was now in his mates arms, plus just think of all the fun in bed they could have with his tails.

A voice suddenly came, breaking the lustful atmosphere in the room like shattering glass.

"Kitsune boy, can I use you in my new book?"

That question was answered not in the form of spoken words from either Harry or Kakashi, but in the form of Tsunade's fist meeting Jiraiya's head.

"You old pervert," Tsunade growled out as she gave her fist a bit of extra power, "Leave the poor boy alone, you'd think he'd want a bit of peace and quiet after being in the form of a fox for so long and just finding his soul mate."

They watched on as Tsunade continued to hit Jiraiya and in the process destroy half of the vet's room.

They didn't know whether to be shocked or grateful when a voice seemed to cut through everything and be heard above everything else.

"Auntie?"

Pausing in her attack to see just who called her 'auntie' as she was the only female in the room, she found herself taking in a more detailed look of the kitsune boy then she had when she only took a quick glance when she entered.

"H-Harry?" Tsunade asked nervously as she allowed a small spark of hope to appear in her eyes, "Harry Potter?"

Making sure Harry still had his tails wrapped around Kakashi, Harry wobbly, he had to get used to walking on 2 legs instead of 4, and slowly made his way over to Tsunade until he was standing in front of her.

Once in front of Tsunade, Harry allowed his might-be-aunt to touch his face with her hand.

"Harry, is that really you?" Tsunade asked nervously as she cupped Harry's check, "My nephew Harry Potter…you're alive?"

Harry leant into Tsunade's touch with a soft smile, "Yes Auntie, it's me, Harry Potter."

With that Tsunade used her medical abilities as a mednin and with a few hand seals to confirm something's and suddenly Tsunade broke into happy tears as she scooped up her long lost nephew into her arms, but at the same time glaring at Kakashi.

***Zabuza and Haku***

"I'm going to kill that woman," Zabuza muttered as he read over another piece of paperwork, filled it out and signed it.

"You can't do that," Haku said with a fond look, "She's the Hokage, you're threatening to kill the Hokage, you know we're being watched and your threat could be taken in a bad way."

Zabuza gave a heavy sigh and glared at the paper work before turning to Haku who just shook his head.

"No," Haku said firmly, "I am not taking part in that old 'my tool turned the paper work to ice' routine again'."

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey, just a quick, but important note. I have 'special needs' and as such my spelling and grammar will never be of any good, but I'm trying to sort that out with the help of my two wonderful beta's so please don't flame, if it's helpful then yes, but at the moment be careful with how you word 'helpful' reviews to make it not sound like a flame, as I've had enough of people going at me for something I can't help and I'm trying to improve.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"My Harry," Tsunade said as she hugged the kitsune boy close, "I'm so happy to have my baby nephew back."

Tsunade gave a sharp tug on Harry so Harry's tails were removed from Kakashi's legs.

"I see that you've done the same thing your Uncle Ryu did and got trapped in his animagus form for a bit too long," Tsunade said as she slowly inched towards the door leaving the other males still standing where they were.

"It's not that, I was betrayed by those I thought of as family, my mentor sold me to a business man and I had a collar place around my neck and given to Zabuza and Haku," Harry explained, finally noticing that they were heading towards the doorway, "But once I meet Zabuza and Haku everything just seemed to fall into place you know?"

Eagle's voice suddenly cut in, "How do you two know each other? I thought that Hokage-Sama's family was all dead?"

"They are, but me and Harry," Tsunade said drawing Harry into a hug.

"I was put with my muggle aunt and uncle for the first couple of years of my life," Harry explained, "The man who put me there thought it'd be like going into hiding for a couple of years and telling everyone I was dead until he thought the time was writing."

"Only you found a way to get a letter to me when you were cleaning out the loft," Tsunade said with a smirk as she remembered the day the first letter had arrived.

"Yeah, it was a shock finding those boxes, but a welcoming one," Harry then turned and looked at his aunt Tsunade with big cute eyes with the help of his fox ears and tails, "I'm sorry about the letters stopping, but there was the war and Dumbledore somehow stopped me from being able to send or get letters from you and anyone he didn't approve of. Then they chased me through the forest and well…the rest is history?"

It was then that Tsunade wrapped her arms around Harry so her hands were free yet Harry was still in her arms and with a few hand signs disappeared.

"Damn it," Eagle swore, "That woman's good, right Kakashi? …Kakashi?"

Everyone looked at Kakashi only to find the Ex-ANUB in a daydream sate with a goofy smile on his face and a small (well large depending on how you look at it) problem.

"We've lost another one," Peacock said with a sad sigh, "True love makes them drop like flies."

*****With Tsunade and Harry as they reappear in the Uchiha compound*****

Harry rapidly blinked his eyes and quickly looked around, the last thing he knew was that he had been at the vets only now to find himself in the entrance area of the Uchiha compound.

"Now then," Tsunade said with a look in her eyes that made Harry want to run a mile, "Let's make up for lost time."

With that Harry watched in shock, also no idea how she got these things, as Tsunade pulled out some baby toys and food along with what seemed to be children's clothes in a size that would fit him.

"Now then," Tsunade said as she locked all the doors with a sealing justu, "Let's get started my baby nephew?"

Harry slowly backed away as the woman he called 'aunt' helped up a pink romper outfit for him to wear.

Quickly looking around the room Harry noticed a window big enough for him to get out of open, he was glad that it seemed in her hurry to 'catch up for lost time' that aunt Tsunade had only sealed the doors and not the windows.

"Oh my, look at that! Can we do that first?" Harry asked making Tsunade turn for a second through that was all Harry needed.

"Safety," Harry muttered to himself as he got out of the window which Tsunade couldn't get through.

With that Harry made a run for it while Tsunade had to take down the sealing justu before following giving Harry the head start he needed and used.

Ignoring the cries from behind him Harry ran for a while and found himself in a training area.

"Should past the time until aunt Tsunade calms down a bit," Harry muttered as he remembered his training from the war, "Let's see, from how it's set up I'm guessing it's for beginners so the weapons should be around here somewhere."

Harry looked around until he found some throwing Kunai hidden in the hollow of a tree.

"These should work," Harry said as he took the Kunai out of the tree and faced the targets, "Let's see if I can remember anything that Mad-Eye taught me during the war."

With that Harry began to throw the collection of Kunai at the target, every now and then going to the target and getting them as he wasn't ready to use his magic where so many people was about and he didn't know what would happen if he did.

*****Jiraiya's POV as his hidden in the shadows*****

Jiraiya watched in the shadows as the new male uke in his books practiced his Kunai throwing skills and from the look of it the book was not too bad.

Jiraiya was straight at times, but if it got him a bit of action he'd go either way. This male in front of him…Kakashi was so lucky, if this boy and Kakashi wasn't mates then he'd of swept the boy off of his feet and woo'ed the boy so heavily and made love to him that he wouldn't be able to get up without a little reminder of what they had done.

Jiraiya let a perverted grin grace his face, there seemed to be a big demand for his books to have yaoi and yuri counter parts, and of course he'd need to do the research by experiencing it himself. Sometimes he truly loved Naruto for inventing the Sexy-no-jutsu.

Lost in his perverted thoughts Jiraiya never noticed that someone had spotted him until a Kunai was embedded in the wall, only an inch away from his mini-self. Looking up Jiraiya found himself face to face with a pissed off fox boy.

Jiraiya quickly made his way out of the shadows and held his hands up in a peaceful manner, "I'm not going to harm you cutie, just impressed with your kunai throwing skills and wondered if you was as good in bed as you are at throwing kunai."

Harry though didn't responded much to Jiraiya's shock, and joy at not being hit or chased again, only for Harry to be not looking _at_ Jiraiya, but for him to be looking at what was standing _behind_ Jiraiya.

It was then that Jiraiya suddenly got that cold feeling that someone which was promising pain and a lot of it was standing behind him.

Slowly Jiraiya turned to find Tsunade giving him a dark smirk.

"Don't worry," Tsunade said with a dark smirk causing Jiraiya to whimper at that look, "I won't hurt you…but I can't say anything about Harry…"

Jiraiya slowly turned his attention back on Harry who had his magic wand out and a spell was already cast.

"What the hell happened to my body?" Jiraiya cried out as he looked at his hands and other parts of the body he could see without a mirror, "I look like an old crabby woman! What the hell! I have warts!"

"Just thought that making you have no sex life this way would be kinder," Harry said darkly as he turned and walked away from the training ground leaving an amused Tsunade and a following him like a lost little puppy Jiraiya, "At least it's not permanent, though cutting off your manhood _is_ very tempting."

"Oh no, I'll go without sex for awhile then," Jiraiya said as he held his hands up in surrender, "But why the body of an old woman for? I mean _please_ change me back to my handsome self."

Harry paused as they got to the exit of the training grounds, "Your _handsome_ self? I thought this was an improvement…through if you keep this up I may have to keep you in this form for longer."

"Oh no, I'll behave then, I'll be good," Jiraiya said quickly as he got a pleased smirk from Harry.

"Good boy," Harry said with a smirk thinking that he'd gained one less perverted in this village, and by the looks that those men were giving him in the vet's examination room he'd have a lot of them, though he couldn't help, but enjoy Kakashi's look, snapping out of his thoughts Harry turned around to speak to Jiraiya again only to find the old man turned old woman was gone.

Hearing a cry of joy Harry dumbly turned in the direction of the woman's bath houses where an old woman with warts version of Jiraiya was quickly making his/her way to.

"Something's will never change," Harry said to his aunt who had slowly been moving closer to him to try and 'kidnap' him again, "Though something's are best like that huh?"

Harry's reply was walking into a hard, well muscled body.

"I'm sorry," Harry said nervously as he took in the male's clothes which shown him to be of the ANUB no matter how short he was, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The next thing Harry knew was that he was facing off a pissed off ANUB only to find out that the person he had walked into was…

**To Be Continued…**

**That's another chapter! Remember my warning from last chapter and if any of my fic's disappear it's because of 'RedBottum' and I'm on two other sites in case this happens as well which are HarryPotterFandom under the name yaoilover and AdultFanFiction under the name yamiyugi23. Each site has different fic's of mine on them as some of the stuff isn't HP or isn't allowed like my Anita Blake stuff and such.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

The next thing Harry knew was that he was facing off a pissed off ANUB only to find out that the person he had walked into was Neji.

"Neji?" Harry asked in confusion as he heard a squeak and looked over to his right to find Hinata dressed up in Torture and Interrogation uniform, "You two on the job huh?"

"Who are you?" Neji simply said as he got into an attack stances with Hinata standing behind him and looking at Harry with a small frown on her face.

"Come on, don't you remember me? What about this? Anko the big bird?" Harry asked friendly only to get a group of gasps and a hit on the head.

"So it was _you_ that turned me into Big Bird," Anko said as she glared at Harry, "Words' getting around about you being Yuki the elemental nine tail fox and being Tsunade-Sama's nephew. That doesn't mean you'll be getting out of the punishment we give you."

"That's right," Ibiki said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Because of you I had to listen to Anko's nagging and be dragged into searching for you, I do _not_ like having my time wasted little boy."

Before either Anko or Ibiki could do anything Harry turned his puppy dog eyes on the two Shinobi.

"I'm sorry," Harry said with huge puppy dog eyes while using his fox ears and tails to his full advantage, "I promise to make it up to you two."

Tsunade stood to the side and watched with a smirk as her nephew made two of the coldest ninja in the village crumble at his cuteness. Seeing that Anko's and Ibiki's walls crumbled finally under Harry's cuteness Tsunade turned and went back to hurt those perverts she had seen looking at her nephew…but not before placing a few protection and tracking charms on Harry.

"Fine," both Anko and Ibiki muttered a few seconds matter much to Harry's delight and Neji's and Hinata's shock.

"We need to learn something like that," Hinata whispered with wide eyes as Neji just nodded dumbly.

"You can make it up to us by spending the day with us," Anko growled out with her normal glare, "Maybe with you along the brats will do a _tiny_ bit better."

"So what are we going to do first then?" Harry asked as they moved farther away from the training grounds.

"Neji is my apprentice as it seems that he has skills needed in that area," Anko said with a nod to Neji's uniform that had the symbol that the boy was under the protection of the ANUB.

Ibiki sent Hinata a sceptical look, "And somehow Hinata here has become my apprentice as no one else in T & I has the guts to do it."

Hinata blushed, "I…I have some e-experience in T & I already with my ex-little sister and the cookie instant."

At that they shared looks with a few raised eyebrows, there had been a few _rumors_ about that, some people even said that it was what legendry T & I people was made of was found in Hinata that day through others just laughed at it.

"We'll do Neji first as his is quick and simple," Anko said as she crossed her arms, "Neji needs to find _all _of the bandits that have stolen the newest shipment of ramen."

"Don't worry," Harry said with a grin on his face, "I know just how we can do this, we'll have this done in no time at all…oh and Anko-ANUB, what we're about to do isn't cheating, but using all resources at our disposable."

With that Harry dragged Neji with him down the street leaving a confused trio.

"If Harry is doing what I think he'll be doing…" Hinata said with a nervous look, "Then you'll have the ramen back in a new world record."

Anko and Ibiki just shared a dumb look.

*****Few minutes time skip with Harry and Neji*****

"Told you this would be easy," Harry said with his fox like grin as they ran down the street.

"I didn't believe it at first that an ANBU mission would be so easy with Anko saying we'd have to be careful of the civilians and all but yet it's only been a couple of minutes and we're almost done!"

Anko followed behind with a glare on her face while muttering how evil fox boys were, "Stupid evil little fox boy, I should be having fun here watching Neji-baka make a fool of himself but no!"

Anko gave a sigh of annoyance as she watched as Neji and Harry used their Naru-ramen-radar to find out where the ramen was and arrest the bandits.

So with a final yip Naru with the rope in his mouth gave a harsh tug making the ramen-kidnappers fall over into a puddle of mud.

"I feel sorry for them, stealing the village's ramen only to have a run in with the village ramen-addict, not a nice was to get caught," Neji said as Harry gave a nod only for Anko to send the muddy men a pitying look for them as Naru urinated on them.

*****Half an hour later in a T & I room with Hinata*****

"I'm not so sure about this," Hinata said softly as she looked at the man who was tied down to a chair and glaring at them.

"You'll be fine Hinata, I'm here and I promise you nothing bad will happen," Harry said with a soft smile as a placed a calming hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thanks Harry," Hinata said as she drew confidence from her friend, "I'll do my best to find out why he and his group took the ramen."

With that Hinata turned and walked towards the bandit with a look on her face that made the bandit wet himself.

*****An hour later when Tsunade comes to pick up Harry – yes time skip as I really don't want to write Hinata and Harry torturing someone*****

"Let's see," Tsunade said to herself as she entered the T & I building, "If they did Neji's practice ANUB mission first then they must be here doing Hinata's"

With that Tsunade entered the building and made her way past an empty reception desk.

"Wonder where everyone is," Tsunade muttered as she passed through empty hallways and rooms.

A sudden scream followed by 'MUMMY!' echoed throughout the halls causing Tsunade to quickly turn and run in the direction the scream had come from only to be dumbfounded at the sight that meet her.

There in different corners of the room were what seemed to be piles of ANUB T & I Ninja's curled up in tight balls while rocking backwards and forwards while muttering to themselves.

Leaning forward, Tsunade managed to hear what one ninja was saying, "Please…no…not the stuff toys…no…Hinata…monster…Harry…demon…please, no more…please…"

With a frown Tsunade turned around the final corner to come upon a shocking sight.

Hinata and Harry were laughing madly while the man they were supposed to be interrogating was in worse shape than the ANUB she had encountered in the room before.

Something had to be done; she would _not_ lose her sweat and innocent Harry…

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright, there's only like 3 or so chapters left and I'm going to fast forward Kakashi's and Harry's relationship a bit as they have known each other for the whole fic, as Harry being a fox and soon as Harry being a human and they've already 'claimed' each other in the last chapter or so. So no one going at me for them doing things to fast!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

Harry gave an owlish look, the last thing he knew was that he had been laughing and having a good time with Hinata, they had only been using a disillusion charm to make it look like they had cut the bandit's manhood off they didn't do it for real, though it had been fun to watch the effects it seemed to have or it was until his aunt Tsunade came into the room.

"Don't you worry," Tsunade said as she dragged him through the streets of Konoha, "We'll get you all sorted out, you'll remember that you're my sweat little nephew who's great at cooking and knowing how to kick butt! We'll make sure you were not too badly corrupted!"

Harry sighed as he looked in the direction that they were heading in only to find a large building with a sign above it saying: 'Akamichi family restaurant.

"You'll be well protected here my nephew," Tsunade ranted as they continued to walk/be dragged along, "Akamichi restaurant is a restaurant ran by a family of ninja's. They'll make sure your safe and protected while you can cook up some of that lovely food you make…plus you can't get corrupted here like you almost where in the T & I."

And in a blink of the eye Harry found himself having an apron put on him by a young female Akamichi called Yukio (Just made her up so an OC) who seemed to be the perfect odd jobs girl while his aunt Tsunade gave him a quick hug and ran out of the restaurant doors to do battle with the evil paperwork.

"Right then, let's get you all set up," Yukio said with a friend smile as she placed special styled hair nets over Harry's fox ear's head and his nine fox tails, "Do you have any experience cooking?"

Harry gave a nod of his head, "I bet you've heard from my aunt Tsunade about my cooking skills."

Yukio gave a warm laugh, "You got that right so I'll just leave you be and let you do your thing, I'll be back in an hour to see how your going."

With that Yukio turned and left, not seeing the smile on Harry's face for if she did she'd have know better than to leave him alone…

***A few hours or so later out front with paying customers***

"Looks like there's a new cook in the kitchen that's something special," Kakashi said as they walked into the Akamichi restaurant and spotted the cowards around the kitchen doors being chased away.

"I think it has something to do with Yuki…Harry being back in his human form," Sakura said thoughtfully as they looked for a place to sit down and eat after training, "I've heard from Tsunade about what happened in the T & I and from the rumors going around…"

"So we know the fox is now back in his human form and that his a good cook," sneered Sasuke, "Let's just get something to eat now so we can go back to training…"

"Kakashi!" A voice called them as they spotted Yukio waving them over to an empty place in the restaurant, "Over here."

So the Sensei and team sat at the back of the restaurant near the second entrance/exit to the kitchens and the back exit.

"Thought you'd like it here best," Yukio said as she passed out the menu's, "Lots of exit's and all, this restaurant is ran by ninja's so they've set it up for both ninja's and civilians to be comfy in."

That was true, there was a lot of open window, nowhere for an enemy to hide and gave the ninja's an advantage while protecting the civilians, in all it was a perfect but sly set up for a restaurant.

"So what shall you have then?" Yukio asked but before they could even get a word in Team 7 found the menu's taken out of their hands and Yukio walking back to the kitchen, "It'll be the new chief's special then!"

And with that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Seems we'll be waiting for a bit if those perverts don't leave Harry alone," Sakura said as she gestured to where a group of men, both civilian and Shinobi, was gathered around the kitchen doors.

"Marry me!" One civilian man cried out.

"Have my children! We could build a strong clan together!" a Shinobi man cried out.

"Excuses me for a few minutes please," Kakashi said, surprising his students, as he sensibly stood up and made his way around the table's and out the restaurant through the backdoor near the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was about," Sasuke said in confusion though their thoughts were put to a halt thanks to their order being placed in front of them by a stressed Yukio.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked politely.

The older woman just smiled, "Having Harry here to help us out in the kitchen is a big help and a load of fun but trying to do our jobs is hard enough but with those perverts trying to get to Harry..."

"I don't think you'll be having that problem much longer," Sasuke pointed out to where the perverts were slowly disappearing.

Looking at Naru to see if the blond nine tailed fox had sensed anything the group almost did an anime fall as the fox was happily eating chibi fox shaped ramen.

"Nothing comes between Naruto and his Ramen," Yukio said as she remembered what Itchigo of the Ramen cart told her, "No matter what form he's in."

"That's true," Sakura said as Sasuke smirked as Naru gave a happy sigh as he finished off the last of the chibi fox shaped ramen and fell into a doze with a full stomach.

"Hey Yukio!" a man who looked like he could be Yukio's father called out, "We've got a blessing...I mean problem in the kitchen! Anyone who comes in to talk to Harry and is a pervert disappears only to reappear a few minutes later looking like they've been a hundred rounds with the Kyuubi!"

Yukio sighed, "I've got to go and sort out that Sensei of yours, why they don't just get together for I don't know."

With that Yukio walked through the restaurant and into the kitchen only to pause as a loud 'YES!' echoed throughout the building followed by loud groans of disappointment.

"Stupid Shinobi's," one civilian muttered as he walked by, "Always getting the cute ones."

"Who got the cute ones?" Yukio asked wanting to know though she had an idea of what had happened.

"A silver haired Shinobi asked our cute Harry out on a date and our Harry answered yes...look, there going out on their first date now as its Harry's break," the civilian said with a sigh as he motioned to where Kakashi and Harry where walking out of the restaurant main doors looking like a couple out of a Waltz Disney movie.

"I think it's time for some research," the voice of Jiraiya said as Naru lazily opened up one eye, "This should be great material for my new book series 'The Yaoi Series'!"

As Jiraiya began to follow the two who had just exited the restaurant, what he didn't know was that Naru was following him ready to bite him, while Sakura and Sasuke quickly paid the bill before following behind them to advert any chaos that might come their way.

Only the chaos they were expecting didn't come, it came in the way of popping sounds with strange people in robes appear in the spots that the popping sounds was heard from.

When they had thought the popping sounds was over and no more strangers were coming Sakura spoke out.

"What's going on?" Sakura cried out as there were more popping sounds.

**To Be Continued…**

**And only chapters 15 and 16 to go! Chapter 16 has an Epilogue in it so I guess you could say that Chapter 16 is two chapters put together you know? And sorry for this chapter being a bit…****…but I just couldn't get it out, I had everything in my head, planed out, knew what I wanted to happen and such but I couldn't get it out of my head! *huffs* So sorry if this chapter stinks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"What's going on?" Sakura cried out as there were more popping sounds.

"I don't know but I think it's a kind of Shunsin," Kakashi answered as he pulled Harry protectively close to him and made sure Naru was at his side, "Sakura, Sasuke, get into position."

With the order from their Sensei Sakura and Sasuke stood protectively in front of the trio through the trio stood battle ready themselves, no one in the group showing any weaknesses.

"Harry you must come back to England with us!" an old man cried out, his arms wide in a kind and welcoming gesture.

"Carful," Kakashi said quietly as he looked underneath the underneath and saw the old man with the long white beard and neon purple robes for what he truly was, a master manipulator that only saw people as chess pieces.

Through the others, besides Harry as he knew Dumbledore, didn't have as much training or knowledge as Kakashi they trusted within their Sensei and the people in weird clothes with a stick pointing at them seemed to be focusing some strange charka like energy through the strange sticks in such a way they knew it was a form of attack.

"What do you want with Harry?" Kakashi asked, deliberately using the name his mate had from England.

If they could keep Harry's other name, Yuki, out of this then if it all turned pear shaped his mate could be known as Yuki and live normally, hopefully.

"Why we are your saviors!" the old man said in a Grandfatherly way through the ninja's could tell it was fake.

"Save us from what? Why should Harry-kun return to England with you for?" Sakura asked smartly.

The old man gave Sakura another fake Grandfatherly smile, "You remind me so much of a girl I knew once, very smart and always asking questions."

"What about this girl?" Sakura asked with a frown of confusion as she didn't understand where the old man was taking this.

"She _'was'_ the smartest and brightest girl of her time…until Harry here killed her and passed it off as a Dark Lords doing which is a total lie," Dumbledore said sadly, through they noticed his hand move as if flexing the muscles only they could tell he wasn't, "Harry Potter killed one of his best friends, Hermione Granger and with the death of his soul mate a male called Ronald Weasley passed away, these two people's death is only two of many deaths caused by Harry."

"I didn't kill either of them! Hermione DID die at the hands of Voldermort and I didn't know about Ron!" Harry cried out, pulling out of Kakashi's protective hold.

Through it seemed that this was what Dumbledore was waiting for as he lifted his wand, got it out of the holster by 'flexing his muscles, and a spell was thrown at Harry.

The only problem was that the spell never hit Harry as Naru had jumped in front of Harry and took the spell.

"Naru!" cried team 7, the shouts alerted Tsunade, Jiraiya, nearby ANUB along with the odd civilian and ninja to come over.

Through Harry and team 7 never reacted to them, they only watched on in horror as Naru let out a pain filled yip before a bright light surrounded him.

"Naru," Harry whispered out worriedly as he watched in horror as his little brother was covered in the bright light.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke called out in anger and worry for his team mate.

The stick wavers seemed to look at each other before looking at the old man who seemed to be their leader.

"The spell was only meant to show a person's true side," Dumbledore said nervously as the ninja's in the crowd stood around in a circle ready to attack, the civilians was safely behind the circle of ninja's.

But before anything else could happen the light around Naru disappeared. Everyone watched carefully, would the boy be the demon or the contraire that they was always told he was.

Naruto was no longer in a nine tailed fox form but now similar to Harry only Naruto's ears and tails was sand kissed yellow with snow white tips.

"Sorry for the scare but who knew that The Kyuubi was female and a mother hen?" Naruto asked with his normal sheepish smile.

"Naruto," everyone called out in happiness and relief.

"Well I won't miss," a tall pale man with greasy black hair said, "Lets end this now."

With that the man casted a green light spell at Harry who this time stood still and silent with his fringe covering his eyes with his body tense.

"Harry!" Kakashi called out to try and get his lover to move aside while running over…through Kakashi didn't get there in time to save his mate.

It all happened in slow motion, the looks of horror, the proud superior smirks through when the green light hit Harry it didn't kill him, it seemed to be thrown off by an invisible barrier and making a small crater, the size of a molehill, into the ground.

"What happened?" one of the stick wavers asked with wide eyes at the sight before them.

"You've angered the wrong person, that's what," Naruto cried out in encouragement for his big brother.

"You can do whatever you want to me but I will not let you harm those that fall into the list of my special people," Harry growled out in anger as his eyes went slit like as if they was real fox eyes.

The killing intent that Harry was letting out made everyone flinch but Kakashi who gave a dreamy sigh.

"I love it when he gets like this," Kakashi said lovingly much to everyone else's shock, "He looks like a fallen angel just ripe for the picking."

"Well at least I know my nephew will be in good hands," the voice of Tsunade said dryly.

"Lady Tsunade," Dumbledore squeaked out as he remembered the last time they had meet which was on that Halloween night when Lily and James Potter was killed.

"Dumbledore-Baka," Tsunade said in a surprised tone as she gave Dumbledore a once over glance, "I see you've managed to be a male human again.

Dumbledore went bright red, "If you'll excuses me I believe I've left the bathroom taps running."

And with that Dumbledore disappeared back to England never to be seen again within the hidden countries…only he left behind the entire Order of the Phoenix.

"Well well, what shall we do with these?" Ibiki asked as he stepped out of the crowd with his deadly smirk on his face.

"Oh oh, can I practice my T & I techniques on them please?" Hinata said with an innocent smile making the Order relax slightly.

"Alright," Tsunade said with a shrug, "You'll have to clear it with the Hokage first but they'll need to go to Torture and Integration anyway."

The Order gulped as one in fear as the white eyed girl pulled out a set of senbon needles while humming a 'happy' song about what poison she was going to use first.

The Order's gaze turned to Harry only to find that their once savoir was being calmed down, aka making out with a spiky silver haired male.

"Please excuses us," a female said with bubblegum pink hair, "We all have places to be, things to do, and that sort of thing so please… RUN FOR IT! They've scared off THE Albus Dumbledore!"

With that the stick wavers ran into the sunset, and if they had them, with their tails between their legs.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic," Harry said as he basked in the afterglow of his make out season with his mate.

"Now then," Tsunade's voice broke in, "Let's be going home Harry, Kakashi you can go back to your old apartment now."

With that Kakashi watched as his mate was dragged through the crowd and disappeared.

Tomorrow Kakashi would ask Harry, Kakashi watched Harry and Tsunade go with a determined look on his face, yes tomorrow he'd ask Harry.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey, hope you liked the chapter, only 1 chapter left to go until the end of this fic and before anyone asks, no there won't be a sequel as I've got to many fic's in progress already with the LARGE amount of plunny's and fic's I've still got to do ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 AND Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto so don't sue me as I don't make any money from writing this, I'm merely doing this to stop myself from going insane with all that work that college's love to give us!**

**Pairing: DomKakashi/SubHarry**

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"Should I? Or shouldn't I?" Kakashi muttered to himself as he paced outside of the Uchiha compound.

Because Naruto and Harry was now human again Sakura and Kakashi had been allowed back home while Hinata and Neji had gotten their own apartment between them and Jiraiya, Tsunade, Zabuza, Haku, Naruto and Harry stayed to live with Sasuke who couldn't and wouldn't admit he liked how they all made the empty Uchiha compound less empty.

"What should you do?"

Surprised, Kakashi looked up to find Harry sitting on the top of the nearby wall/roof of the Uchiha compound and looking down at him.

"You look…delicious…really nice today," spluttered Kakashi as he took in Harry's new outfit that it seemed Tsunade and Haku had gotten their way with Harry last night.

Tsunade and Haku it seemed had somehow gotten Harry's measurements and gotten him a new wardrobe within only 6 hours.

Harry was now wearing a female's red Kimono with golden thread fox kits on the bottom with golden threaded cuffs, collar and trimming around the bottom.

Harry blinked, causing Kakashi to let out a warm laugh.

'His so cute' Kakashi thought lovingly as he watched Harry blink cutely at him.

"Kakashi?" Harry asked, his confusion could be heard in his voice made Kakashi pay attention, "What did you mean by 'should I or shouldn't I?'"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said turning away with his back to Harry so he couldn't see Harry's expression, "For the kiss and public make out session yesterday, I was out of line…I know you don't like people watching and it's all my fault…I'm sorry…"

With that Kakashi began to walk away leaving a heart broken Harry behind.

'I'm not going to let another one get away' Harry thought as he made up his mind.

As he gave a depressed sigh, Kakashi paused and was about to take another step when he felt arms wrap around him and those oh so familiar lips meets his and that pair of prefect hands which ran over his chest.

"This is much better," Harry said as he and Kakashi snuggled, "You're my Dominate mate, you're not getting away so easily or at all."

"Well then my Submissive, we must get you properly marked to show you're now taken," Kakashi said lustfully as he scooped a surprised but happy Harry up in his arms and disappeared in a whirl of leafs.

Blinking, Harry looked around to only give a moan of pleasure as they had reappeared in Kakashi's bedroom.

And from the look on Kakashi's face Harry knew he was in for a long, but pleasurable night of pleasure and love.

*****Lemon removed due to this sites new rating rules, lemon/full chapter can be found on Adult Fan Fiction dot net*****

"That was bloody amazing," Harry said, his voice horse from all the sounds the two had made.

Kakashi let out a small hum of pleasure before spooning his mate, "Sleep."

Without any complaints Harry snuggled up to his mate, tired after so many rounds of mating.

And with that Kakashi gave Harry one last loving look before he to fell asleep within their loving hold.

Neither mate in their sleep felt, nor woke up when a light surrounded Harry's stomach though Kakashi's arms moved to rest protectively on top of Harry's stomach while Harry's rested on top of Kakashi's.

**Below is an Epilogue for you all!**

"I told you I'd do it!" Naruto said to his friends and family while in his new Hokage clothes with a large grin on his face, his Hokage robs being cut for his fox ears and tails.

"You sure did brat," Tsunade said with a proud smile.

"Congratulations Naruto," Hinata and Neji said together.

In the past couple of years Hinata and Neji had grown into confident and powerful people. Hinita had become Ibiki's replacement as Ibiki chose to retire. Neji was now a high level and well respected ANUB captain. The Hyuga's was now kicking themselves, they had lost two powerful clan members over a minor tobacco argument.

"Thanks guys but where's big brother and Sensei?" Naruto asked looking around, "Has my Godchild decided to come?"

Tsunade smirked and pointed to her left.

Looking in the direction that Tsunade was pointing in was a VERY pregnant foxy Harry telling Kakashi off for getting him pregnant before bursting into tears causing Kakashi to deal with another mood swing.

Naruto gave a foxy grin with his fox tails and ears only adding to the foxy look.

"Poor Kakashi-Sensei," snickered Naruto, "But with it being so close to the birth he should know better!"

**The End!**

**Hope you liked the fic and I did this plot bunny from the plot bunny farm justice!**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
